


It Was Only an Alien

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble--no summary.</p><p>Season Three; originally posted March 2001</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Only an Alien

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this one came from, except that I was still procrastinating and Foothold was on in syndication not too long ago. Enjoy!

IT WAS ONLY AN ALIEN

"So, you killed me?"

"Well…...he was really an alien, sir."

"Yeah, but he looked like me……"

"Just like you, except for that moment on the plane when he phased out."

"So, you just decided to shoot me?"

"You had started to attack, sir."

"Give it a rest, Jack. Besides, Davis told me you hit Doctor Fraiser."

"You hit Janet, sir?"

"Well, she was an alien……"

"And you undressed her, Jack."

"Daniel! I did not undress her! I just undid a few buttons on her blouse to find that doohickey."

Sam frowned.

Daniel smirked.

Jack squirmed. "Hey, they only were aliens!"

THE END


End file.
